


Rage meditation

by menthuthuyoupi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, a poem cos youpi gets no love, brief mentions of pouf & meruem but like. vague, none of this makes sense but i put stuff together for fun :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menthuthuyoupi/pseuds/menthuthuyoupi
Summary: Count to ten.





	Rage meditation

There’s one thing you’ve always retained with you.  
  
Whenever you're angry, count to ten.  
  
  
_One_.  
You've been born with something ugly itching beneath your skin. furious. yellow-teethed.  
You are: thick boned thick skinned and your nature screams of the rancid breath of fire and broken bones. You take clay. Clay is malleable, and you form trouble from it with your clumsy hands. You do this before anyone has taught you how to.   
  
/  
  
_Two_.  
You can be gold. You can be soft, compliant. You can be melded into whatever shape the king wants you to be  
  
But when he's done with you, you won't even recognize yourself.  
  
/  
  
_Three_.  
There's a girl and a king. There's so much love between those two, an ocean of it. Both of them are waist high in deep waters. Watch them as they drown.  
  
You've been ashore all your life. And you don't even realize it.  
  
/  
  
_Four_.  
You are the mockingbird to the butterfly. Shadow him. Forget what your own mind feels like around him.  
  
You've read somewhere that butterflies drink the tears of others  
  
You know of a butterfly who drinks his own tears, and it is not enough to sustain him. He laps at the meanest trickles of it.  
  
/   
  
_Five_.  
Heed the staggering drumbeats of war that punctuate your heart. Know the glorious call of it inbetween the breadth of your ribs. Know how it aches. You are held somewhere between destruction and renewal. You are more phoenix than anything. More beast than man. Rise from the ashes and be reborn.  
  
/  
  
_Six_.  
There are intruders. From thunder to lightning and fists, you memorize it all, and you keep growing.  
  
Like gold, you bend yourself into any shape you want.  
  
Let yourself be soothed by the knowledge that you are strong. You are stronger than them.  
  
You've been so silent for long that you learn to scream before you can talk properly.  
  
/  
  
Seven.  
The air around you bursts into flame, and then into dust. Let it collect to your twisted frame. Make it become you. Do the impossible. Control. Create. You shape life however you want.  
  
You are ugly and you are beautiful  
  
And like gold, you melt.  
  
/  
  
_Eight_.  
Fight. Fight the things that inspire you. Sync your breath with theirs and know that your pulse is one in the same. And the more you fight, the more you let that little star within you shake your world so slow. Do not be afraid of it.   
  
But it's something that belongs to humans, and not to sharp-toothed, wicked beasts like you  
  
Don't ask them to take it back.  
Keep it and make it your own.  
  
/  
  
_Nine_.  
Stick around. There's a garden blooming, in sly smiles, beneath your chest.  
  
You hear the thud thud of it breaking life right open. Now listen to this. It’s the tempo of your heart stammering. That is the sound of your body trying to tell you that you are tired.  
  
/  
  
_Ten_.  
You should know better, but you've always been oblivious.  
  
Your last words bear the brunt of anger.  
  
Rage is the double edged sword. The snake that turn around and bit you.  
  
You're bleeding now. Maybe your anger is eating you from the inside.  
  
So restart. Count to ten again.

**Author's Note:**

> @menthuthuyoupl on tumblr


End file.
